Falling
by anakinlove
Summary: Robin makes a mistake and thinks Batman blames him for it. Batman tells him the truth.


Robin was exhausted. They had been chasing the Joker for hours and he was sick of it. He had thrown all his boomerang things and used all his moves. They didn't often get a work out like this one, and Robin only had one thing on his mind, going home.

The Joker, however, had different plans. He kept on running, keeping a perfect distance ahead of Batman, just close enough to taunt him for more, but just far away enough to keep himself out of reach.

Then, two goons came towards Robin. He gave a groan. He was tired of fighting these losers; he wanted some real action. Robin swung his leg around to kick one guy in the face while bringing up his fists to punch the other. This was a textbook move Bruce had taught him when he was eight, but of course, the goons fell beneath it. Being fourteen could be such a drag at times, Robin thought and the goons fell to the ground unconscious.

Suddenly, he felt himself being grabbed from behind. Robin gave a yelp and brought his fists up to punch the man, but this was no goon. Robin looked at his face as the pale moonlight fell upon it and felt fear grasp him. There was the Joker. He must have doubled back when Batman was pursuing him. Perhaps, Batman was still running in completely the other direction.

"Batman", Robin called in a pleading, frightened voice that he would have been with embarrassed with any other day.

The Joker put one horrible hand over his mouth and said, "Shush, shush birdie, I don't want you chirping in Batman's ear where I am now do I?" Robin trembled. He kicked and wrestled as the Joker started to drag him away. Then, Batman came skidding to a halt in front of them. He took in the situation immediately.

"Let the boy go Joker", he said in his most terrible voice that always made Robin feel very glad it wasn't directed at him. The Joker, however, was barely fazed.

"Ohh, I'll let him go Bats, right off the side of this building", the Joker said, holding Robin by the scruff of the next over the edge. Robin gulped when he looked down and saw the hard concrete below him. The fall would most surly kill him. Batman seemed to sense that too. He looked straight into the Joker's eyes with cold fury.

"Fine Joker", he said, "I'll play your little game."

"Good", said the Joker, "it's a choosing game. You get to choose what's more important to you, the life of your sidekick, or the apprehension of me." The Joker laughed hysterically and then dropped Robin. Robin gave a scream and closed his eyes tightly. Immediately after dropping his captive, the Joker vaulted off into the darkness.

The Batman had not a moment of indecision. He shot a cable to another close by building and jumped after Robin. He caught the boy while he was still several yards from the ground and swung to safety. As soon as they got to the other building, Batman put Robin down and stared out into the darkness. They both knew the Joker would not be found that night. Robin tried to apologize.

"Batman, I'm sorry I…"

"Don't talk Robin; just get into the Batmobile", Batman said, cutting him off. Robin hopped dejectedly into the front seat and closed the door.

On the drive back to Wayne Manor, Robin could sense his mentor's annoyance, although he did not know if it was directed at him or at the Joker. He thought it best just to remain silent, but Robin was still tired. He tried desperately too keep his eyes open, but to no avail.

Slowly, he sunk in his seat until his eyes were closed and he slumped against Batman's side. Then, he fell asleep. Batman looked down surprised at his protégé. Robin was never this exhausted after a mission, and yet this mission had been a hard one. They had been doing a lot of physical work today.

When Batman got to a red light, he lifted his arm a little bit so Robin could slump a little more, until his head was in Batman's lap. The boy curled up in a little ball on the seat and gave a whistling sigh.

They got to Wayne Manor after only a few more minutes of driving. Batman looked down at the boy and had the urge not to wake him. He parked the batmobile and picked him up. He lay Robin down on one of the couches in the Batcave and started to change out of his suit. Then, Robin woke up.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the Batcave", Bruce replied.

"Ohh", said Robin, and got up to change.

"Are you mad at me Bruce", Tim asked as he was buttoning his shirt, "I mean, for blowing the mission today and all. I really didn't mean to you know."

"I know", said Bruce. "I'm sorry I was a little snappish with you earlier." Then, he kneeled in front of Tim. "I almost lost you today, he said, I never want to go through that again. I was mad at myself for putting you at such risks. Sometimes I think I should just end your hero career."

"It would kill me if you did", Tim said.

"I know", said Bruce. Then, he put his arms around him. Tim snuggled in close and together they went back to Wayne Manor.


End file.
